After more than 20 years of development, the energy density of the Li-ion battery has been significantly improved, however, with the development of the Li-ion battery technology to the present, the improvement of the energy density has reached a bottleneck stage. Under a limited energy density, how to improve the charging speed of the battery so as to effectively improve user experience is a widely concerned problem. Currently, the charging manner generally applied to the lithium battery is to continuously charge with a preset constant current to a certain potential and then charge under a constant voltage on this potential. Such a charging manner may cause the anode potential to drop constantly, thus causing lithium ions to be reduced to lithium metal and deposited on the anode surface. In this case, the generated lithium dendrites will be accumulated on the electrode surface, thereby threatening safety performance of the battery.